Pokemon: Rose #1- Of A Lifetime
by Sephiroth2
Summary: James loves Aeris. Brock also loves Aeris. Will love triumph or will it be a Pokemon battle to the finish? It's a love triangle gone wrong...


**Of A Lifetime**   
**POKEMON: ROSE episode 1**   
**by Sephiroth.**

**NOTE: If you see an asterik (*), that means the remainder of the sentence is a referral to a real episode of Pokemon.**   
**NOTE #2: Some of the attacks the Pokemon use during the battles are taken from the Pokemon Trading Cards, and might not be seen in the TV show.**

"Aaaaaaaaahhh!" With terrified screams, Team Rocket came falling down from the sky and landed in the trees. The members of the team were composed of three members: a 17 year old girl named Jessie, a 17 year old guy named James, and a talking Meowth. They fell from the trees and into the thorny bushes below. 

"Why us?!" Jessie cried. "It's almost every day those three twerps are always blasting us off!" 

"I agree, Jess", James replied in his English accent. "I'd give anything to see those brats, especially that little bigmouthed one, all get blasted off. It'll never happen, though." 

Mewoth stood up. "We have to go and find him and his little Pikachu so we can steal it! Come on!" Just as Jessie and James stood, the thorns grabbed at their clothing. Jessie tried as hard as she could to keep her shirt from ripping, as James did, but in the end, their clothing became torn up. 

"Oh, look at this mess!" Jessie whined sadly. "I can't go into the city like this! James, let's disguise ourselves." 

"As long as I can dress like a normal man", James said. "Please?" 

So Team Rocket walked into the city dressed as casual tourists. Meowth suggested they look for a tailor's shop to have their clothing mended.   


Meanwhile, Ash, Misty, and Brock, three Pokemon trainers, were also in the big city. Ash was with his Pikachu and Misty with her Togepi. 

"Wow!" Misty said. "The place is so huge! What do you want to do first, Togepi?" 

"Toge toge pppi!" Togepi squealed in reply. Of course, no one knew what it meant. 

"I, for one, am ready to get something to eat!" Ash stated loudly. He had a determined, strategic look on his face. 

"Pi pikachu!" Pikachu agreed, administering Ash's expression to its own face. 

Brock turned to look at him. "Ash, didn't we eat not long ago?" 

"But it's getting close to lunchtime and I haven't had a thing since breakfast!" 

"You know what? I'm not even going to ask." 

"Let's go shopping!" Misty cried. "I'm sure they have all kinds of hot stores in a city like this! Let's go!" 

"I'm going to go shopping for a hot girl!" Brock said, and began to walk ahead of Misty. 

"I'm just going to get something to hold me until lunch", Ash mumbled.   


"Um, excuse me, miss?" Jessie asked. Team Rocket had found a tailoring shop, and Jessie had found an employee. 

The woman turned around. She was a tall, beautiful girl with golden brown eyes and auburn hair. To Jessie's surprise, the girl wore no makeup and was still able to look pretty. 

"Yes?" 

"Would you be able to mend these clothes for my friend and I?" Jessie asked. 

"I can do that for you right now", the girl replied with a smile. She took the clothing. "What color thread would you like?" 

"White", Jessie said. She turned to James, who was paying no attention but looking at cloth. "James! What color thread do you want?" 

"Jess, do you think you could buy me the cloth with the magic crystal balls on it?" James asked with a big smile on his face. 

Jessie, embarassed by his moment of stupidity, proceeded to whack James on the side of the head. Before James could reply, he heard a soft, muffled laugh. He turned to see the employee, holding Team Rocket's clothes and giggling. His look became a stare, and the stare became a gaze. His heart began to beat in in unusual pace, and he began to blush. When the employee saw him for the first time with a normal expression on his face, she began to blush as well. 

"Are you all right?" she asked in a soft, tender voice. 

"I've never felt better", James replied in a tantalizing voice he had never used before. He caught a moment to glare at Jessie and Meowth, giggling and pointing at him in the corner. "I'd like white thread, miss...um...may I ask your name?" 

"My name is Aeris. Nice to meet you." 

"James, from the infamous Team Rocket. It is a pleasure to meet you." He took her hand and kissed it, making her blush again. Jessie and Meowth could be heard laughing on the other side of the store, but James ignored it. He smiled at Aeris and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Aeris." He produced a white rose in his hand and put it in her hair. 

"Oh...um...", Aeris started. James smiled and took a business card off the desk. He wrote something on the other side: "Call me. 555-5555. Love, James." Under it, he drew a small simple sketch of himself. 

Team Rocket left the tailoring store soon after. 

"A WHITE rose!" Jessie squealed. "So rare, James, so rare." 

"At least I don't have an old boyfriend I don't remember!" James yelled. He turned to Meowth. "And at least I don't have a Snubble always chasing after me!" 

"Is this your way of getting away from Jessibelle?" Meowth asked. 

"SILENCE!" James yelled. "I don't have to listen to this, you two. If you won't help me, then I'll just make Aeris love me all by myself!" 

"We'll help, Jimbo", Meowth said. "It'll be kind of fun, actually."   


"I'm still hungry", Ash said, his stomach growling. 

"We just left the All-You-Can-Eat Buffet!" Misty replied, Togepi bouncing in her arms. "You're such a pig!" 

Ash narrowed his eyes. "At least I'm not a cranky old hag like you", he snapped. 

"An OLD HAG???!!!" Misty screeched. She grabbed a Pokeball in anger. "Staryu! Tackle attack, now!" 

Soon, Ash was on the ground, dizzy. Pikachu walked over. "Pika?" 

Brock, in the meantime, had no idea what was going on. His entire face was glowing red, blushing like he had never blushed before. The three trainers were standing close to the tailor shop, and Aeris was taking a break outside. 

"Brock, what's up?" Ash asked, making sure to kick Staryu as he stood up. "What'cha looking at?" 

"The girl of my dreams", Brock mumbled to no one in particular. Ash and Misty became nonexistant as he walked over to Aeris. "Excuse me miss!" 

"Can I help you?" Aeris asked. "I'm on my lunch break, but I'll help you pick out cloth-" 

"The only cloth I want to pick is the cloth you're wearing", Brock said. Misty came over and pinched Brock's ear. 

"Now she's going to sew a blindfold for herself when she sees you coming", she mumbled to him. 

Aeris stood watching, confused. But she led them inside the store anyway. 

Brock jumped from Misty's clutches and appeared at her side. He took her hands in his and inhaled deeply. 

"You're the girl of my dreams, and I want to go out with you!", Brock said. Misty and Ash's jaws both dropped. Brock grinned mysteriously. "By the way, my name is Brock. What's yours?" 

"A-A-A-" 

Misty rolled her eyes. "See, Brock? She's about to scream." 

"A-A-Aeris..." 

"SUCH A BEAUTIFUL NAME!" Brock told the world. "Now, are you free tonight?" 

"I'm sorry, Brock", Aeris said, giggling. "I'm not free. I already met the man of my dreams this afternoon. See?" She held up the business card James had signed. 

"Call me...love, James..." Brock read. "A guy named James, huh?" Then he noticed the sketch. His heart racing, his eyes strayed behind the service desk and into a room where some tailors were mending Team Rocket's clothing. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Brock screamed, the whole store turning to him. "How could you fall for a guy like HIIIIIIIIM!!!!!!!" 

"I can't believe it", Ash whispered to Misty. "This must be some kind of trick Team Rocket's trying to pull."   


"How does this one look?" James asked, turning to face Jessie and Meowth. He was trying on a black tuxedo at a fancy store. In James's hand appeared a blue-violet rose, which matched his hair. He tucked it in the pocket. 

"You look absolutley fabulous!" Jessie exclaimed. "A great representative of Team Rocket's gorgeousness!" 

"Don't forget", Meowth said, "you promised that Jessie and I could sit a few tables away from you, and that means you've got to buy us something as well, Jimmy-boy." 

"Meowth, you're lucky I come from a rich family!" James snapped. 

Team Rocket left the store with three fancy outfits. They walked through the night in high spirits, especially James. 

"This is the first time in a while I've actually been happy", James said, smiling. 

"I can't wait to see how Aeris looks", Jessie replied, straigtnening her glittery white dress. 

Ash, Misty, and Brock had spotted Team Rocket and had now caught up. 

"They're pretty dressed up", Misty growled, staring jealously at Jessie. "I bet they stole those outfits." 

"Yeah", Ash said. "Let's wait until they're with Aeris. Then she'll see that they're up to something." 

"Pika!" Pikachu added. 

"He doesn't _really_ love her!" Brock hissed. He blushed as he watched James in his handsome tuxedo, and his voice softened a little. "He's just using her." 

Misty and Ash both noticed the look in Brock's eyes. 

"Um, Brock?" Misty asked. "Are you jealous that James has Aeris?" 

"NO!" 

Ash laughed. "Then...are you jealous that Aeris has James?" 

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUP!" Ash and Misty were already on the ground, laughing, along with Togepi and Pikachu. 

Soon, Aeris, in a sparkling green dress, was sitting across from James at a table for two. Meowth and Jessie were seated at a strategically positioned table. Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock were outside the window beside Aeris and James, watching and listening to everything they could. 

Brock peeked in the window and saw James staring into Aeris's eyes. 

_Aeris is so beautiful_, he thought. _Ah, but so is James...but I can't let those two know how I feel about him._

"You don't find it weird, Misty?" Ash was asking, "that Brock never complains when Team Rocket shows up?" 

"He's gotta have a crush on either Jessie or James", Misty concluded. "I think it's James, but I can't be sure. I don't know Brock's orientation. I'm hoping he's straight, for your sake." 

"You're so beautiful", James whispered to Aeris. "The most beautiful girl I've seen in years..." 

"I'm prettier than her", Jessie grumbled to Meowth. Meowth wasn't listening, but scarfing down everything on his plate. 

"Thank you, James", Aeris said. "It's strange...some guy came to me today, asking me out. He said his name was Brock...but I told him I had a date with you." 

"Brock?!" James gasped. _This means the twerps are around, and they're going to try and ruin everything! I'd give anything to see him...yes...but not those other two little twerps! No!_

"Is something wrong?" Aeris asked. James shook his head. 

"She remembered my name!" Brock squealed. He started jumping up and down. 

"Shhh! Brock!", Ash whispered loudly. "They'll hear us!" 

Brock, with a huge grin on his face, stared through the window at Aeris. Half of his body was visible through the window. Suddenly, he saw an angry teenage girl stand up in the background. It was Jessie! Brock turned to meet James's green-eyed gaze. The two of them stared at each other for about half a minute. 

"That look in his eyes", Misty said, ducking with Ash. "He's got eye contact with James. We've been caught." 

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" James cried, opening the window. Brock ducked, his face just below the windowsill. James leaned out to find himself in a just-before-kiss position with Brock. Brock was enjoying every second of it, but James was frozen in time. 

"Brock?!" Aeris said, surprised. 

"She remembered my name!" Brock cried, dancing around. 

Jessie appeared from behind and punched Brock. Meowth made no hesitation to use his Fury Swipes attack. 

"If you mess with two people on a date, you'd better prepare for trouble!" 

James jumped out the window and glared at Misty and Brock. "I'm Aeris's one and only, she won't make it double!" 

"To protect their love from devastation!" 

"Not if you were the last guy in the nation!" 

"To destroy the destroyers of hope and love!" 

"To send you sailing to the stars above!" 

"Jessie!" 

"James!" 

"James falls in love with the speed of light!" 

"My tux will get scrapped, but you started the fight!" 

Mewoth jumped on top of Brock's head. "Meowth, that's right!" 

"RUUNNNNNNNNN!" Misty screamed, grabbing Ash and Brock. Pickachu ran alongside them, holding Togapi. 

"We really interfered", Ash said. "I don't think they were doing anything at all." 

"Now he'll never like me", Brock whined to himself. "I'm a lost man." 

Soon, they were safe and far away in the park, cathing their breath. 

"Brock", Misty said, "this is all your fault! You've gotta learn to control your emotions for Ja-...I mean, Aeris." 

"At least they're nowhere near us", Ash uttered under his breath. 

"Pikachuuuuu!" Pikachu gasped. 

"Yooooohooooo!" Jessie's voice said. Team Rocket and Aeris, who were all still in fancy clothing, were floating on top of Weezing, one of James's Pokemon. 

"Go Chikorita!" Ash yelled, throwing a Pokeball. 

"Go Starmie!" Misty yelled. 

"Go Vulpix!" Brock yelled. 

"A battle, eh?" Jessie asked, jumping off Weezing. "We won't lose this time! Go Arbok!" 

"Return, Weezing! Go Victreebel!" James said, as he let go of a Pokeball. He jumped out of the way before Victreebel could attack him. 

"Chikorita! Tackle attack!" Ash called. Chikorita attacked Victreebel. 

"Victreebel! Acid, now!" James ordered. Victreebel attacked Chickorita. 

"Vulpix! Confuse Ray!" 

"Starmie! Star Freeze, now!" 

"Arbok! Poison Sting!" 

"Chickorita! Vine Whip! 

The battle went on and on, until Team Rocket's Pokemon fell. 

"It's not fair", Jessie whined. "They have three Pokemon and we always have two battling. It's uneven." 

Aeris walked over. "Those cheaters!" she snapped. "They don't know what a fair Pokemon battle is!" 

"Time to blast Team Rocket sky high!" Ash announced. "Pikachu, go!" 

Before Pikachu could attack, Aeris jumped in front of James. "You can't hurt him!" she yelled. "You'll have to get through me first. This is a three on three battle, a FAIR battle!" 

"Fine, then!" Ash said confidently. "Be prepared to lose!" 

"You'll lose if you take sides with _them_!" Misty warned Aeris. "Go Chikorita! Go Starmie! Go Vulpix! Show 'em what we're all about!" 

"Do you even have any Pokemon?" Jessie whispered to Aeris. 

"You bet!" Aeris replied. Turning to Ash, she yelled, "I've got three Pokemon you'll never beat! Go Articuno! Go Zapdos! And for you, James...Go Moltres!" 

Ash, Misty, and Brock stood dumbstruck as they watched the three legendary bird Pokemon appear before them. A sweet girl like Aeris was actually pretty tough. 

"James, you control Moltres", Aeris said. "Jessie, you'll control Articuno. I'll have Zapdos." 

"T-this won't b-be hard", Ash mumbled, his knees shaking. "Chickorita....Razor Leaf!" 

"Chika!" Chikorita said, letting go of two sharp-edged leaves. 

"Moltres!" James said. "Wildfire, now!" Moltres attacked Chickorita before the Razor Leaf took its effect. 

"Chikaaa!" 

"Dive Bomb!" Moltres attacked once more, knocking Chikorita out of play. 

"This could be it", Brock said, shaking. He couldn't take his eyes of James, who was standing bravely beside Moltres. 

"*I knew I was always a Moltres", James said. "*That horoscope book was right about me. We're a great team, aren't we?" Moltres squawked in reply. 

Ash growled. "This isn't over yet! Starmie, Tackle attack!" Starmie spun around, moving in on Zapdos. 

"Look out, Zapdos!" called Aeris. With a flap of Zapdos's wings, Starmie was blown back. It stood up, ready to fight. 

"Water gun!" Starmie attacked. 

"All right, Zapdos! Use your Tackle and finish it off with Plasma!" Zapdos used both attacks, leaving no time in between. Starmie immediatley fell over, its gem blinking. 

"Yes!" Jessie cried happily. "Hurry up, twerp and use up your last Pokemon. I can't wait to ice it!" 

"I'm counting on you, Vulpix!" Ash called. "Flamethrower! Try as hard as you can!" 

Vulpix performed its attack, engulfing Articuno in fire. Suddenly, the fire froze up. 

"Articuno, Freeze Dry, now!" Jessie ordered. 

Vulpix was attacked. 

"VULPIX!" cried Brock. "NOOOOOOOO!" 

"Articuno, Blizzard attack!" Jessie called. 

"Moltres!" James said. "Melt Articuno's ice with Wildfire!" 

Ash, Misty, and Brock were splashed by the water from the melted ice. 

James turned to Aeris. "Now, my love!" he called with a huge smile on his face. 

"Do you think we'll be shocked?" Misty asked Ash. 

"She wouldn't do a thing like that", Ash said. "Would you, Aeris?" 

Aeris smiled and shook her head. "I won't shock you guys." 

Ash sighed. "See, Misty?" 

Aeris's smile grew into an evil grin. "I won't just shock you, I'll blast you! Zapdos! Electroburn!" Electricity generated within Zapdos and came out at the Pokemon trainers. Since they were wet, the electicity was enhanced. 

There was an explosion, which sent Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, Chickorita, Starmie, and Vulpix flying. 

"We're blasting off for once!" they all screamed together. 

"We did it!" Meowth said, jumping up. 

Aeris turned to her Pokemon. "Thank you, guys. Return Articuno! Return Moltres! Return Zapdos!" 

"Thank you, Aeris", James said, running over to her. "You were great." 

"You're welcome", she replied. 

Jessie walked over and took James's arm. "James...you know we can't stay here..." 

"I know", he replied. "Our destiny is to capture Pikachu, and we have to follow it. Take care of your legendary Pokemon. Aeris, I'll never forget you." He whipped up a bouquet of rainbow-colored roses. 

"James..."Aeris said. "G-goodbye..." 

"Weezing...Smoke Screen!" When the smoke disappeared, Aeris saw that Team Rocket had disappered. 

"Oh...James...when will I ever see you again?" she said to the open, starry sky. A tear slid down her cheek and the rainbow roses sparkled in the sky. 

The End...or is it? 

Other Pokemon fics by Sephiroth: 

Catching Them All _Catching them all...on videotape, that is._ rated NC-17 (This story is totally unrelated to Pokemon: Rose) 


End file.
